Socket wrench systems for positioning fasteners with respect to structures have been known for some Lime. Typically, the socket wrench includes a wrench arm having a gripping end and an engaging end. The engaging end is usually provided with an upright fitting, extending therefrom and constructed to mate with a cavity of a socket. The primary advantage of a socket wrench system is that a number of sockets can be provided for mating with fasteners of varying geometry.
Usually, each socket will include a fastener engaging end and a wrench arm engaging end. The wrench arm engaging end of each socket is provided with a socket cavity having a geometry constructed to mate with the upright fitting of the wrench arm. Each fastener engaging end of the sockets is provided with a unique geometry so that the plurality of sockets may be mated with fasteners of varying geometries. Accordingly, the sockets can be used in combination with a single wrench arm for positioning fasteners of varying geometries.
However, prior art wrench arm systems are limited in that the sockets must include a socket cavity constructed to mate with the upright fitting of the wrench arm. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide apparatus for interfacing a wrench arm with sockets having socket cavities of varying geometry.